Bloomberry
Made by: CF3 Bloomberry is Citron's plant. Bloomberry is from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension unlocked in the Jungle Dimension on Day 4. Bloomberry lobs mini flowers that can cause mini explosions that can damage other zombies around the zombie it hit. Bloomberry is also a character in PvZ: Infection who goes to seek out who caused the Infection. Appearance Bloomberry is a combination of four plants. Electric Blueberry, Blooming Heart, Moonflower, and Shrinking Violet. Bloomberry is a blueberry with blooming hearts "stem" that she lobs with. There is a flower at the end of the stem and under it is a blueberry. Under the blueberry there is a drip coming from the blueberry but it is unknown what it is. Bloomberry has Blooming Hearts eyes, Electric Blueberry's mouth, and Moonflower's leaves. Personality Bloomberry is described as odd. Bloomberry can somehow hear things better then other plants and he also gets visions where it can help them on several occasions. Bloomberry is very wise and cheerful. Bloomberry's personality has changed greatly after the effects of The Infection, despite not getting infected somehow. Powers Bloomberry can lob flowers that will cause mini explosions which can damage other zombies around the zombie it hit. Bloomberry is a good starting plant as it has a low sun cost. It can get multiple zombies and is good for groups of zombies. Plant Food ability When using plant food, Bloomberry will lob many huge flowers that will cause bigger explosions and will do more damage. Bloomberry's plant food is better then Melon-pult's as it does more damage and has more splash damage. It is recommended to use whenever theres many zombies and its also recommended to use if your in huge trouble and your about to die. Friends Bloomberry is friends with many plants such as Charm, Shade Flower and Violetage as they've been on a huge journey together and went through the same problem, The Infection, even though Bloomberry never got infected, he still went through the same problem and almost got infected by the Infected Plants because they attacked him but he fought them off. Their friendship leads up to the story of PvZ: Infection where they discover an evil infection going around which can infect plants and make them go crazy. Bloomberry does not get infected during the RP but Charm, Violetage, and Shade Flower did. They managed to get rid of it when him, Shade Flower and the rest of the huge team defeat Phoenix Nightmare. Bloomberry is good friends with Electric Blueberry, Deactivation Blueberry and many other berry plants. It is unknown if Bloomberry has any other friends, or plants hes related to. Hobbies Similar to Violetage, Charm and Shade Flower, Bloomberry is adventurous and enjoys going on many adventures, similar to the one they've been on trying to find Phoenix Nightmare to defeat him and stop the Infection. Bloomberry enjoy's climbing trees and discovering new things such as gems and rare items. Bloomberry has built his own tree house. Trivia *Bloomberry is a good builder. *Bloomberry is one of main protagonists in PvZ: Infection. *Bloomberry has defeated Phoenix Nightmare with Charm, Violetage and Shade Flower. Almanac Special: Flowers that are lobbed cause mini explosions that can damage multiple zombies around the zombie it hit. |description = Bloomberry enjoy's the jungle life. But he travels a lot so he doesn't get to spend a lot of time in the jungle. "Zombies appear EVERYWHERE and it requires me to leave my good life, but lobbing flowers and killing zombies is what I do. I guess I have to deal with it." he says. }} Gallery BloomberryHD.png|HD Bloomberry BloomberryFlower.png|His projectile Bloomberry Seed Packet.png|Bloomberry's PVZDS seed packet. Quotes *"Phoenix Nightmare never died. What? You didn't know?" *"Bloomed!" *"Who is Phoenix Nightmare?" *"I thought all plants heard like me?" *"This... Infection, we need to destroy what caused it." Category:Berries Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:PvZ: Infection